pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nezareth
Human| Height = 6'4| Weight = 186 lbs| Eye Color = Unknown| Skin Color = White (Especially pale, in fact...)| Blood Type = B positive| Known Relatives = None thus far.| Special Powers = Incredible fighting ability; Enough durability to withstand Ginkus' attacks; the ability to follow Ginkus anywhere, even through other dimensions. Full range of abilities unknown.| Created By = Xaq| Known Affiliations = None| Known Nemeses = Ginkus; it's possible he'll extend his hatred to Balzak Globotron| Known Aliases = '''Little Mage-Hunter'. Also, Wrath (Sin Name)| Current Status = Seemingly killed.| Other Abilities = None known, as of yet.| }} Nezareth is a powerful warrior who wears roman-style armor and fights with a sword and a shield. He is the arch nemesis of Ginkus, and his only known motivation has always been to kill him. Whenever he's not in direct combat with Ginkus, he's seeking him. He treks the world in search of the former King of Zorelta and none, other than Ginkus himself, have been able to stand in his way. History Origins Nezareth's origins are, as yet, unknown. However, there have been sightings of him at the beginning of time; and even at that early era, twin statues existed depicting Ginkus and Nezareth. Must Kill Ginkus One day, during Ginkus' 1000-year dreaming period, Nezareth showed up without introduction near Ginkus. He had found Ginkus in another world, in another form, on a strange beach. Calmly and cooly, he marched toward the figure, who was perched atop a tower, as Ginkus loved to do. Ginkus ignored the threat, moving about from world to world and from form to form as he always does. Nezareth, however, was persistent and didn't even pause from his cool, collected march. He always found Ginkus, even in the most obscure of places. Nothing deterred him. From world to world, Nezareth began closing in on his nemesis. Ginkus would change and change and change, but Nezareth wasn't intimidated by any of Ginkus' forms and just kept marching, his face bearing a stoic look the whole time. It was in the land of the Eloi and the Morlocks that the two finally joined battle. The initial clash was immense; and it was uncertain who would come out victorious. Since then, the two had been locked in a seemingly never-ending battle. 225px|thumb|left|''Nezareth''. Their fight raged on and on, both opponents landing major blows upon each other. From world to world they fought, and for one, terrifying moment, it seemed Ginkus might actually be killed. However, Nezareth mysteriously disappeared. Ginkus was unable to find him for a long time, although he searched relentlessly. He finally spied on the warrior returning to his home city, supposedly victoriously. A number of citizens greeted him happily. This city’s location is unclear. It is unknown what Ginkus did next, whether he attacked Nezareth or made his presence known. What is known is that the two did not fight again for the rest of Ginkus’ period of dreaming. (Xaq's Sketchbook 1) The Final Battle After Balzak Globotron awoke Ginkus from this 1,000-year period, Nezareth reappeared on Shri, in Ginkus’ old capital building and attacked. Ginkus was surprised by the attack but defended himself. Balzak Globotron was able to turn the tide of the battle, knocking Nezareth into a vat of toxic waste. Nezareth, however, is powerful enough to take on Ginkus, and it is doubtful that he could truly be finished so easily. He will almost certainly return. There is a rumor about Nezareth's past that would frighten most people if revealed in the light. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron") Misc Info Appearances: *''“Balzak Globotron”'' - Guest role. After Ginkus reawakens, Nezareth appears and attacks him viciously. Balzak Globotron, however, helps Ginkus defeat him. *''"Genesis"'' - Cameo role. A statue of Nezareth appears opposite one of Ginkus. *''"Exile"'' - Unknown. In Other Fiction *''Xaq's Sketchbook 1'' - Nezareth appears and begins seeking Ginkus. Throughout this book, Nezareth continues his first encounter and battle with Ginkus; He then mysteriously dissapears. *''Xaq's Sketchbook 2'' - Makes infrequent appearances, sometimes still seeking Ginkus. Characters#Villians Back to Characters Category:Villains Category:Ginkus' Odyssey Characters Category:Ginkus